Anitalia! Anime Truth and Dare!
by Crazy Quiet Chick -Not Russia
Summary: The other got deleted... TRUTH OR DARE ALL ANIMES HETALIA VOCALOID PANDORA HEARTS VAMPIRE KNIGHT BLACK BUTER SHUGO CHARA HOMESTUCK AO NO EXORCIST 07 GHOST
1. Chapter 1

Crazy sat down in a chair and looked at the people around her "Because of fanfic's stupid new guidelines, I had to delete Anitalia! I'm sorry about that..." she glares at the fanfiction admins "I don't see why I had to, it was a project script for my dream so I decided to write a script... It was also easier since it has MULTIPLE PEOPLE COMMENTING AND SUCH!" throws multiple knives at screen "WHO MAKES THESE RULES!"

"Um... Crazy you could get kicked off the site you know..." said Choco.

Everyone just sighs and looks at screen sadly "You've broken her."

"And you know what? KICK ME OFF! You know why? I CAN COME BACK OVER AND OVER! Why don't you delete all those sex stories between your favorite pairings instead of a harmless TRUTH OR DARE!"

"BLOODY HELL STOP!" England yelled.

"Why? I'm following all the rules. And if they don't like it, they can kindly tell me a different site to post my fics! Well here's the new chapter. I hope that THIS story won't get deleted!" Crazy yelled.


	2. READ! INFORMATION AND OLD STYLE BACK

Crazy Quiet Chick –Not Russia: So yes my old story got flagged for it being like this… but… but… ITS JUST SO MUCH BETTER! And StoryWeaver854 I have nothing against you so I do not blame you. Even if it is in the guidelines not to write like this, its just easier to do so and more fun!

Choco Vanille: The world has ended… CRAZY IS MATURE!

Russia: I see no problem with that… They will just have to become one with Mother Russia.

-Every-one but Crazy backs away-

Crazy Quiet Chick –Not Russia: Well anyway, this is mostly just a informational chapter. I will post in **bold** new and old animes/characters.

**Hetalia **

**Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)**

**Soul Eater**

**Blue Exorcist (Ao no Exorcist)**

**Shugo Chara!**

**Fruits Basket**

**Vampire Knight**

**Pandora Hearts**

**_End of animes (To many to type…)_**

**Hetalia: 2p! (NEVER GENDERBENER!)**

**_End of new things_**

Crazy Quiet Chick –Not Russia: So yes. Very boring… Choco… next time you review… DARES!


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy: For the sake of my thumbs... And since I got computer banned again... I am now again just Crazy.

Choco: Darn... I liked your full na- H-hey C-Crazy what's with the scyth? -she backed away as it got closer-

Crazy: Your. Dares. -deadly look-

Choco: O-oh those little things...

Crazy: Russia is mine! -le wearing pink scarf-

Russia: -blushes and looks happy-

Choco: But!

Crazy: So all but last one. Russia. Is. MINE!

-everyone laughs and Russia hugs her from behind, making her blush-

Crazy: S-so... L-let's see... Canada and America... Kiss!

Canada: W-what...?

America: Dude! Norway!

-silence-

Choco: I see what you did there.

America: Im just Russian this along.

Russia: Kolkolkol...

Crazy: What have I done... Canada! For the good of humanity!

-kiss-

Canada: ...-passes out after his brother kisses him-

Crazy: Well that's great... Hey... FRANCE GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!

France: Well~ it would seem as if you have a new Japan pairing.

Japan: Hm? Let me see?

-Crazy ran out as France read the Omegle script and Japan went pale-

England: ...Im going to kill her.

France: Why? Afraid she will like frapan more? -just named it-

Prussia: Prupan is better!

America: I like ameripan.

Greece: ...Neko pairing.

Germany: Gerpan is most interesting.

Italy: Itapan~ Ve~

Romano: Damn! Japan's a whore!

Choco: There's a threesome between Romano, Prussia, and Japan and America, England, and Japan...

Romano: Me to!?

-everyone stares at Japan who shrinks back-

Iceland: And when you think about it... You don't really think of Japan when you think of Hetalia...

-everyone nods-

Crazy: But Asakiku is the best!

Romano: Oh really? Show is how! -sarcastic-

Crazy: Well... Only pairing I know with human names... So that means to me that even if they weren't nations they belong together... And the meaning! Asa means 'morning' and Kiku means 'chrysanthemum'. So... It's just perfect..

-England walked over to Japan ad kissed him. But it seemed half hearted and Japan ran out-

Choco: ...Hey! I still have one more dare! FACE! Wear this and dance to 'Im sexy and I know it!' !

-they all nodded, eager to get rid of this stupid atmosphere, but went pale (not France) when they saw the outfits-

England: Bloody. Hell. -speechless-

France: Mon Ami! Where did you get these amazing dresses~

Choco: Oh you know... Goodwill...

America: Dude! I look like a sexy mo'fo!

Crazy: I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU FUCKING SPEAK LIKE THAT AGAIN!

-they all shrink back-

Crazy: ...Im a bad host... Need... Angst...

Oliver: But angst is bad!

Kuro: And really Crazy? You only know ours?

Crazy: Shut it Kuro!

-Kuro snickers and leaves, Oliver skipping behind him-

Crazy: Go... Dance... I'm sexy and I know it.

-FACE gets together and they start to dance to it. And if you can imagine a strip club with England between America and France in short dresses and high heals, you get the picture-

Crazy: And now for our next reviewer... *glares*

Russia: Shall I get my pipe?

Crazy: No... She just... Wants... Gender bend... *coughs like a proper lady* Iggy just dressed as a girl, so first is void. But intro... SPIRIT!

-a girl with blonde wolf ears and tail and hair with red eyes appear-

Spirit: ...um... I didn't ask to be in it...

Crazy: no, you asked for photos, I just gave them to you. EVERY NATION! PHOTO TIME

*click*

Crazy: Ok, next?

Spirit: Sebastian-

Crazy: Is having... Some special time with Ciel...

Spirit: ...PHOTO TIME AGAIN!

*click* -spirit vanishes-

Crazy: NOW GET OUT! Exept Iggy...

England: What do you want...

Crazy: Let's get Kiku... Back, ne? -smiles- Ok people! -breaks fourth wall- I kinda messes up with Iggy and Kiku... So... Boy this is awkward since I gave you this terrible chapter, will you guys help? Send dares and truths as always just... Please... Send something to get these two back together? Thanks! And BEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!


	4. Chapter 4

Crazy: Wow! I got more dares~ oh! And if you wish to be a host just let me know~

Choco: Don't. She's crazy.

Crazy: ...really?

Russia: So what is new?

Crazy: Well as always, hosts are last...

Choco: yeah... Just keep that damn scythe away from me.

Crazy: So let's go to... Wait... WHERE DID ALL THE CRAZYS COME FROM!

Korea: From me, da-ze!

-cue slap from Crazy-

Crazy: Well... I guess... Ill have to call this one Otaku... -mumbles- Well anyway... Here's the first one!

Dare: Sabastian: I dare you to go on a date with Grell also you can't kill Grell during the date.. you can do it after

Sebastion: ...I do have the right to refuse?

Crazy: You? Refuse? HAH! This is MY world, you have to!

Grell: How does this look Sebby~ -enters wearing a short red dress-

Choco: Gosh Grell! You have AMAZING legs!

Grell: Why thank you! I had laser treatment! Well let's go!

-Crazy stifles laughter as Sebastian is dragged out-

Crazy: Ok! Next!

Dare: Hungary: I dare you to drink this *truth serum* and tell everyone who you like better Austria or Prussia

Hungary: Oh fine! -drinks- I like them both... But... I actually have an undistinguished love for -censored-

Choco: CRAZY!

Crazy: LET MY MAGIC WORK!

Hungary: thanks! Ill be sure to get some epic shots for you!

Crazy: And let me get my yaoi! Next!

Dare: Kyo: I dare you to allow tohru to hug you so you can turn into a cat and go Greece I want to see what happens :3

Crazy: I think... I just got a new ship.

Kyo: F*ck no!

Crazy: Please~

Kyo: NO! -storms out-

Crazy: the ship shall live!

Dare: Tsubaki : I dare you to spend 10 minutes inside a closet with France no one can interfere with this !

Crazy: -twitch-

Iceland: Looks like Crazy just got mad...

Crazy: OH NO ONE CAN INTERFERE?! BITCH I CAN! -throws dare into Abyss- SUCK IT!

Choco: Warning: Host is a crazy little physco path.

Crazy: You better know it...

Dare: Maka: I dare you to kiss soul for a full minute I know you want to :3

Maka: W-what?! I do not!

Soul: Who would want to kiss her anyway? She looks like a boy-!

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Crazy: Oh for gods sake! -shoves faces together- Quick Japan! PICTURE!

Japan: Hai! -ninja shots from all points-

Crazy: Minute over! Thanks Otaku~

Choco: Sorry, she's sensitive~

Russia: What's next? -grinning evilly at Choco-

Crazy: Um..

-Random Dewott with a black bandana appears and uses hydro pump on France- France... I'm watching you...

Crazy: Meet Pokè.

Pokè: hello. Now, let's get to business!

Dare: Sebastian and Japan have an epic sword fight for a crazy cute cat.

Crazy: Well he just got back from his date... And Grell is dead for the moment. -snaps fingers-

-everyone is transported to a field in Japan, Sebastian and the Japanese nation holding a katana-

Ciel: I order you to win.

Sebastian: Yes my lord.

China: Go Nihon!

Japan: ...I will do my best.

Crazy: 3... 2... 1.. Go!

-everyone watches as the two charge at eachother, France, England, and China all looking on with worry as everyone was cheering-

Crazy: CHOCO WHY ARE YOU ON THE DEMONS SIDE?!

Choco: BECAUSE!

-there came a clash and Japan was on the floor, but he was smiling strangely. China and S. Korea paled and backed up-

S. Korea: H-Hyung-nim?

China: Shh.. L-let's hope he gets America and not us, aru.

-Japan stood up, his normaly brown eyes black and an insane smile on his face. He rushed to Sebastian and everyone let out a gasp as the butler fell. And didn't get up-

Crazy: Oh kay! -calls for bloody body to be removed and Japan slowly phases back to normal-

Japan: G-gomen!

Crazy: It's ok! Here! -hands him a tiny, red, fluffy kitten-

Japan: K-Kawaii!

Crazy: Ok! My first truth~

Truth: Iggy- what do you think about Alfred's show? The Big Bang Theory?

England: I don't mind it, but it could do with a hot British man.

All girls in existence: AGREED!

Crazy: Well Pokè, INTO YOUR BALL! *psssshhhzzzp*

Choco: ...Now me... Right?

Crazy: NO! It's NEKO~~~

Neko: Hiya! The names Crazy Awesome Neko, but call me- wait, you can't call me Crazy or everyone will be epically confused! So just call me Neko instead I guess!

Crazy: Damn straight, I'm Crazy.

Neko: Hai! Well here we go!

Dare: Canada: I want some PruCan! Go kiss Prussia wearing a super sexy cat costume I happen to have with me for situations like these! *whips the skimpy costume from out of no where*

Canada: M-maple..

Neko: -grins-

Crazy: -grins-

Choco: Oh damn...

Prussia: Vat?! I get my birdie!

Canada: b-b-b-b-b-b -passes out-

Crazy: Damn...

Neko: I blame Korea.

: Why da-za?

Neko: BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOTHING! Well... NEXT!

Crazy: Hehehe

Dare: Japan: Do the same as Canada! I have two :3 *whips out another cat costume* But makes sure its with Iggy

Japan: W-what! I-I must refu-

Crazy: Japan... Please?

England: -bites his lips, looking at the floor-

Japan: ...H-hai... -walks into a bathroom-

England: W-why did you do that!?

Crazy and Neko: Oh because we like this.

Japan: -walks out, face red and blushing, going towards England-

England: -stops and stares, blushing hard-

Japan: -slowly wraps arms around his neck and kisses him-

England: -wraps his hands around his waste and kisses deeply and carried him to the love seat-

Crazy: Let them.. Work.

Neko: I like this.

Dare: America: *glomps* I LOVE YOU! Now take me on a date! Please :3

America: Sorry dude but I'm dating somebody.

Crazy: What?! Who!

America: Oh, this girl called Iceland~

Iceland: IM NOT A GIRL AND I DON'T GET YOUR MEANING!

America: HAHA

Neko: ...-broken heart- Fine...

Dare: France: You are under loved! I'm gonna hug you now! But no funny business! Or your  
Hearts gonna meet my machetes! *hugs him*

Crazy: Awe~

France: -nods and hugs then moves away- There Mon Cher.

Neko: ...I think... Never mind.

Dare: Russia: Go in a closet with Crazy! She'll appreciate this ALOT!

Crazy: W-what!?

Russia: -picks her up and carries him up to a closet-

Neko: Hehehe

Choco: Hahaha.. Next?

Neko: Well since Crazy is gone, ill just leave. -poof-

-Crazy comes back later, face red. Russia looked happy-

Crazy: N-next.

Choco: FINALLY! Oh, you want me to do a favor for you after coming after me with that f*cking scythe!? ...you still have it, don't you...dammit. Fine.

Dare: Japan: Spend an hour in a room with Iggy wearing the shortest maid outfit cosplay you own!  
England: *see above*

Japan: -looks up, blushing- N-nani!?

England: -smirks and takes upstairs-

Crazy: YES!

Choco: America, I FOUND THE CUTEST PICTURE OF YOU ONLINE! YOU WERE SITTING INSIDE A CHEESEBURGER AND PEEKING OUT! ASDGJKL -fangirls-

America: Thanks..

Crazy: ...next...

Choco: -kisses Roma who faints-

Crazy: ...Headache.. And yes Choco, I'm über ready. I plan on staying up all night so ill be the first in the USA to watch it.

Choco: ...is this the end if the chapter...?

Crazy: Headache... Yes. Bye. Now I feel bad... But I get bad headaches when typing on iPod. Gomen, because unless you want to donate a laptop...ill be like this... My eyes hurt.

Russia: -smirks and kisses her-

All: BAZINGA!

Crazy: OUT! -kicks them out- Finally... -mumbles as static crackles- Z...

Z: Been a while

Crazy: What do you want?

Z: How many Japan ships do you have now? I mean, seriously.

Crazy: Oh shut up.

Z: I think that you don't care who he's with as long as he's a uke.

Crazy: -deadpan- I refuse American and Giripan.


	5. Chapter 5

Crazy: *sneaks in* hey! So, I don't know who all is still here so it will just be me for a while. So... In this chapter ill introduce the guests. You already know the 1p Nations, on to the 2p!

*room changes into a stage, Crazy in a top hat*

Crazy: First up! 2p Japan! Or as he will be known in the fic, Itsuki! Or ill just use 2p Japan! Because I don't want to get yelled at by the people who YELLED AT MY ARCHIVE AND MY LETTER OF SORRYNESS!

2p Japan: Shut up. *sighs* Why am I even here?

Crazy: Because I dragged you here. Now shut it.

2p Japan: *flicks her off and walks away*

Crazy: HOW RUDE! *coughs* Next we have 2p England! Or Artie or Oliver!

2p England: *smiles and waves* Gosh Golly! This is a surprise! Hello! Hi! Wow this looks great!

Crazy: I like this one. Next we have 2p Franc-

2p France: Hi. Now I'm goin to bed and don't try to stop me. *marches out*

Crazy: ... Ok... Well now to 2p Ameri-

2p America: IS THAT A FUCKING TOFU BURGER I SEE!? *runs out*

Crazy: *twitch* Now onto-

2p Canada: *lighs a chair on fire*

Crazy: I SWEAR TO THE FUCKING GIANT SPAGHETTI MONSTER THAT IF I DONT FINISH THE INTRO-

2p Romano: Isn't this a wonderful day~!

Crazy: *screams and kicks the 2p's out* *coughs* ... *sighs and takes off top hat and sits down*

Crazy: I don't even... *looks at ground* I'm sorry... I've lost confidence as a writer... Mostly because I'm afraid that they might take down my account because of how I like to write. I know I sound selfish and whiny.. But I don't have a lot of confidence. *bites lip* Maybe I should quit the writing...

*silence*

Crazy: ... *stands* it is with deep regret that I am closing down the Anitalia Hotel.

*claps*

Crazy: ... *sniffs* Bastards... Even Russia hates me now... W-we ran out of Vodka! *runs away*

*intercom crackles*

Z: Sorry for that. She's under alot of pressure from her parents. Ill just tell you the new guests and let her calm down.

Z: Ao no Exorcist, Soul Eater, My Little Monster, 07 Ghost, Shugo Chara, Amnesia, Vampire Knight, and Homestuck.

Z: And to the people that commented on the letter of apology, she had to post it like so because she didn't have Internet. As you see, it's now taken down. But the fact remains she did the quickest thing she could do.

Z: And now I must be off. Oh, but if you want to be a host, please comment and as always, have a wonderful day.

*wailing in the distance*

Z: *sighs* Poor girl..


	6. Chapter 6

Crazy:I HAVE THE BEST READERS AND WORST LUCK EVER! OK I HAVE TO RE-KICKSTART THIS I AM SO SORRY

Crazy: I WILL POST A CHAPTER BY THE MORNING WITH THE REMANING DARES THEN FIX THIS BAD EXCUSE FOR A FANFIC WRITER


	7. Chapter 7

Crazy: Ok! GETTING ON WITH THE SHOW!

Crazy: America! Listen to-

America: American Idiot? Been there and you know what, fuck you.

Crazy: ... Canada are you planning world domination?

Canada: ... Maybe.

Crazy: Jeez you guys aren't any fun! Next from Otaku! Tadase, how do you feel about there being more Amto than Tadamu?

Tadase: Well... I feel a little disapointed but at least in my ship_ I _top!

*feel the burn from the screen its pretty hot*

Crazy: Oh? My pairings? I ship everything now!

*shocked gasp*

Crazy: What? I do what I want! So Greece, Germany... Cats or dogs?

*both heads snap towards eachother and Greece stands so he is towering over Germany and said in a deathly voice* Cats.

Germany: A-ah... W-well in the intrest of not starting WW3.

Greece:Good... Choice...

Crazy:... I swear if you guys don't start being entertaining I will punch a pasta. *reads next dare and smiles hugely* Miku~

*there is a collective groan from all in the room as Miku walks in, Japan jumping up and becoming starry eyed and then they prattically danced and sang before a cuteness overload sent Crazy to the point of ending the chapter because yeah*


End file.
